


Guardian

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl writes a letter and meets someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Axl sat in his room trying to write a letter. A letter to all of those he had wronged in life. Turns out, there was a lot of them. He was sure that if they knew what he was planning they would be pleased. It's what they all wanted now. There was no one left for him. Not anymore.

"Wrong." A voice behind him said. He whirled around on his desk chair and was shocked to see a person standing behind him. She had shoulder-length black hair, styled in a long shag, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and back and neon green glasses on. She was wearing black jeans with a chain wallet, a spike belt, and a T-Shirt that read, "My inner child is an evil little fucker."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Axl asked, panic in his voice. 

The girl blinked at him. "My name is Chloe Syne. I got in here because you need me." 

"I need you? How do I need you? I don't even know you." Axl snapped. 

"Hey, don't get snappy with me. I'm not the one who's planning on slitting my wrists." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Axl gaped at her. "How do you know that?" 

"I'm your guardian. I know everything about you." Chloe answered. 

"You mean, you're my guardian angel?" Axl said skeptically. 

"If you want to call it that, yes. Depends on what you believe." She answered. 

"Well, what do you believe?" Axl questioned. 

"I'm an Atheist, so I'm just here to help you and protect you. It's not your time to leave this world yet. You have a lot of unfinished business." Chloe told him.

"Like what?" Axl asked. 

"I can't tell you that, but I will say that it's important and you'll regret it if you don't finish it." She answered. 

"How will I regret it if I never finish it? I won't even know what it was." Axl pointed out. 

"No, you will. If you die now, I get to take you on a tour of the world after your death. We'll visit all the people in your life and see how it affected them. Then I'll show you what you missed." Chloe grinned evilly.

"Oh." Axl sighed. 

"Here, I'll show you what it'll be like now if you died." She reached out and grabbed his hand. He was mildly surprised when her hand was soft and warm, instead of hard and cold, like he expected. "Hey, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I have to act like it." Chloe chuckled, noticing his surprise. "Now, hold on tight and don't let go until I tell you, okay?" Chloe glanced at him. 

He nodded. "Let's go."

The room spun in a vortex of color and then faded away to a soft black. Soon, a new vortex of color swirled around them, making Axl feel vaguely sick, then settled in the scene. They landed softly on the wet grass of a cemetery. 

"What's going on?" Axl looked around. 

Chloe pointed to a small hill in the distance. "That's your funeral. Let's go take a look." 

They wandered up the hill and Axl was surprised to see how many people were there. It was a closed casket affair, so Axl couldn't see his own body which he thought was just as well.

He turned back around to the crowd and looked for familiar faces. The preacher was going on about what a good person he had been and what a terrible loss it was, blah blah blah. He tuned him out and searched the sea of people. In the front row, he was surprised to see Bob Rock, Tom Zutat, and a few others he had worked with over the years. Further back was some of his musician friends. He spotted Lars Ulrich from Metallica. Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith. Mick Jagger, Ronnie Wood, and Keith Richards from The Rolling Stones.

Then at the very back, there stood Slash, Izzy, Duff, and Steven. He was floored. Behind them, he could see Susan and Perla waiting for Duff and Slash at a respectful distance. His old bandmates were talking, but he couldn't hear them. "Want to get closer?" Chloe asked. He jumped. He had forgotten she was there. He nodded, heart in his throat.

They moved towards the group and paused a few feet away. "....can't believe he would do that." Steven was saying. There were still tear tracks on the drummers' face. 

"I never thought Axl would be the first of us to go, and I never thought he would killed himself." Slash's voice was full of pain. 

"It just isn't like him, huh?" Duff murmured. 

"It's not fair that he would do this to us." Izzy spat, hurt. 

"And to think, this is how he believed we wanted him." Slash whispered. 

"We were so out of touch." Steven's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I don't want to see this anymore. Let's go back." Axl turned to Chloe, who nodded. She grabbed his hand again and this time he didn't feel sick on the ride. 

"Do you see how you hurt them? Steven even still hopes for a Guns N' Roses reunion." Chloe released him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He didn't say anything, just walked to his desk and looked at the half-finished letter. 

"What would it be like if we did reunite? Can you show me that?" He turned his green gaze to Chloe. 

"Sure. Hold on." He reached out for her this time.

They landed on the side of a concert stage. Axl opened his eyes and let go of Chloe's hand. The noise suddenly hit him and he gasped. He saw Slash and Izzy on the side of the stage playing their guitars and looking a lot happier than he had seen them in a while. Duff was over by the drum riser laughing with Steven, both happy. Then Axl saw his future self. He was leaning out into the crowd. "If you got the money, honey, we got your disease..."

He even looked happy. Then he asked, "No more braids?" "No. I didn't like them. Still don't." Chloe made a face and he laughed at her. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded.

They returned to his bedroom in a much more enlightened state. "So, do you see why I can't let you off yourself?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, but how do I know those will be the futures that play out, no matter which option I choose?" Axl asked, frowning lightly. 

"You don't. You have to make that happen either way." Chloe said. 

"Figures." Axl rolled his eyes. 

"Nothing is ever carved in stone before it happens. Fate and Destiny are always changing their minds." Chloe mused. 

"It would be a whole lot easier if they were." Axl grumbled. 

"Yeah, but boring for me and the others." Chloe smirked.

They lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "So, no more suicide thoughts?" Chloe asked. 

"No, and I think I'll try to mend things with the others." Axl gave a weak smile.

"Cool. I'll be watching." Chloe rose from the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked. 

"Sure. I'll be around." She grinned then there was a quick flash of light and when Axl blinked open his eyes, she was gone.

"Thanks Chloe." He whispered into the bedroom and picked up the phone on his desk, dialing a number he never thought he would again. "Slash? It's me, Axl...."


End file.
